


The Blood Feathering

by SplitzLinkz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dream is a dick, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mother hen Tommyinnit, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged!Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitzLinkz/pseuds/SplitzLinkz
Summary: Tommyinnit accepts a peace treaty from L'manberg that leaves them on neutral terms, as well as revealing his hidden wings that results in Dream fuming in rage and sets his way to destroy Tommynnit once and for all but fails and leaves Tommyinnit mentally and physically scarred and traumatized.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

Tommyinnit walked through the shallow snow storm forming in the snow biome he travelled through, apparently, he was invited of some sorts back to L’manberg. He thinks they have something for him, they said it was a gift or in the category. 

He shrugged his shoulders as he continued his way through the growing snow storm in the biome. Passing by Technoblade’s house, the candle lit home seemed empty to him, no noise coming from the empty house. Raising his eyebrow partially as he went back to looking forward and towards the way of L’manberg. 

He was always bad with directions, so this was actually going to be hard for him. Well, that’s what he thought til he remembered Tubbo’s Compass. Snatching that out quickly, he looked at the purple tinted compass as he watched the arrow spin in quick circles til it pointed in a singular direction. 

“There we go.. L’manberg, here I come, you whores.”

He sniggered to himself as he started walking towards the directions the compass pointed to, rushing himself towards L’manberg actually. Surprising himself over his speed towards L’manberg, looking over the lake he had rushed to and swapped out the compass for a boat to place on the water. Upon sitting in the boat, he takes out the compass again and starts rowing towards L’manberg’s estate. 

Once arriving at the beach, he took his boat back into his inventory, as well as putting the compass back into his inventory since he does know the front gate to L’manberg from here. 

Walking towards the gate was slow for him, reality stopping slightly until he reached L’manberg’s gates to be face to face with Tubbo, and all of L’mamberg’s residents. 

“Tommyinnit.”

“Tubbo.. Why did you call me here?”

“Oh! That’s right, I called you here because I wanted to establish a peace treaty!” Tubbo grinned excitedly to Tommy who blinked slowly at him.

“A peace.. Treaty..?” Tommy repeated after Tubbo, squinting at the horned boy. Looking behind Tubbo to stare at his old ‘friends.’ Are they just here to witness the stupid thing Tubbo called him for and laugh at him?

“Yeah! So, it’ll be a little neutral between you and L’manberg! You don’t have to worry about L’manberg looking after you if you agreed to this treaty, we’ll leave you alone if you’ll leave us alone!” Tubbo spoke with a cheery smile, as if Tommy would agree. 

Well, he was going to actually. A stupid decsion yes, but who cares! It's Tubbo, and he’d be left alone while he’s in exile. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll join your treaty Tubbo." Tommy finally spoke after a long tense silence that resulted in a loud cheer from the crowd and a soft sigh of relief from tubbo.

“This still means I’m in exile, right?” Tommy asked slowly, waiting for Tubbo to nod his head with the same cheery smile. Rubbing his arm slightly as he stared at Tubbo who’s expression didn’t change.

“Actually. No. You’re on neutral ground with us! You wouldn’t be in exile, you can come to L’maneberg if you don’t plan anything that’ll get swords on your back.” Tubbo smiled at Tommy, who ushered him into the gate, pushing him into L’manberg. “Come! Come! We all have something for you!”

“Really now? Are you giving me something for agreeing to this treaty of yours?” Tommy looked back at Tubbo who still kept his smile, his eyes filled with mass excitement. Even his goat ears wiggled in the same excitement as his eyes held. 

“YEah!” Tubbo squealed, an obvious voice crack in that ‘Yeah.’ Tommy let a tiny smile across his lips as he shook his head. “You’re so clingy, Tubbo.” He whispered to the goat hybrid who smiled wider at him in response. 

“You’re still your old self Tommy, never changed!” Tubbo clapped his hands once he stopped Tommy in front of everyone who all almost held gifts for the blonde. Tommy smiled at everyone as bright as he could as he took each gift and opened it one by one. Thanking everyone with a nod and side hug. He kept thanking everyone for the small gifts, no matter how tiny. Enjoying the sudden acceptance from everyone in L’manberg. Ghostbur came out and gave him a shitload of blue, but Tommy only laughed and thanked Ghostbur with a hug. 

Tommy smiled at what seemed like a small celebration occurred in L’manberg for a tiny agreement for a small treaty. He shook his head in a bit of embarrassment, though he did feel fucking honored for this. Gifts for an agreement? Fuck yeah bitch. 

Watching the tiny party as he sat on a close by bench, first view of the party. It was fun, a little he guesses, it was a shocking experience for him as they somehow accepted him? That confused him a lot. He shook his head slightly as he shrugged, letting out an exhale as he slouched back against the bench he sat on and closing his eyes. 

It wasn’t until he heard a cough beside him when he opened his eyes, looking up to see Technoblade. He blinked before sitting up and rubbing his eyes and looked back at the pig hybrid who looked down at him. He looked up at Techno with shocked eyes before the hybrid coughed again but nervously this time as he looked off towards the side and held his hand out. 

Tommy looked down at Techno’s hand to see a red gem necklace. He raised his brow as he hesitantly took the necklace, looking back at Techno who looked embarrassed. 

“What’s this for, Blade???” Tommy sniggered as Techno huffed his snout at Tommy who laughed cheerfully once during the event.

“It’s a necklace dumbass, the voices.. Said.. to make it. For you.” Tehnoblade mumbled as he looked off to the side, Tommy laughed quietly at the hybrid, turning his head behind him once he heard another cough behind him. Looking back, he looked at his father, Philza. 

“Oh, uh, hi dad.” Tommy smiled nervously at the winged man who smiled down at him in response. 

“Hello Son,” He started, before pulling his own hand out in front of Tommy, starting up again, “This is for you Tommy, take care of it.” Philza smiled warmly at Tommy as the blonde took the earrings from his father’s open hand. 

“T-thank you! D-dad, and Techie,” Tommy stuttered out as he looked down at the jewelry that was given to him by his father and old brother. 

“Here, let me help you put them on buddy/Tommy,” Both Techno and Philza spoke at the same time before looking up immediately at each other. “I’ll put them on Tommy, Phil.” Technoblade started before Phil shook his head and patted Techno’s shoulder. “No no, I’ll put them on Tommy.” Philza and Techno both squinted at each other before Tommy laughed out loud. 

“HAHA! Ok ok! Doesn’t matter! You both can put one on dumbasses, jeez.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he handed the jewelry back to the givers who nod in agreement. Taking each of the other's jewelry and putting them on Tommy. Philza put Techno’s necklace on Tommy and Technoblade put the feathered earrings on Tommy. They both stepped away as Tommy played with the necklace and earrings before looking at them both. 

“So? How do I look? I bet I look pretty poggers y’all!” Tommy proudly spoke as he tapped his own shoulder in what seemed like self agreement. 

“Ya look great kid,” Philza started as he ruffled Tommy hair as Technoblade nodded with a small smile. “Yeah nerd, you look pog.” Techno huffed as he looked away once Tommy looked back at him with stars in his eyes. “TECHNO! YOU SAID POG!” He shouted excitedly as he pointed a finger at the pig hybrid.

Technoblade turned towards Tommy before smacking him on the head, letting out a huff through his snout as everyone looked over to let out little laughs and sniggers at the scene. Tommy laughed aloud as Philza shook his head with a smile before Tommy snapped his fingers together. 

“Oh! I also have something to show you guys! Just, don’t freak out on me too much, ey?” Tommy started as everyone looked at him waiting, rubbing his arms nervously. He sighed before he started to remove his jacket. He took a deep breath before exhaling as the jacket slid off his back as the crowd around him gasped.

“Tommy,” Tubbo started.


	2. Chap 2

_”Tommy,” Tubbo started._

“You.. have WINGS!?” The entirety of the crowd yelled. Startling Tommy a bit as he motioned them to calm down. “Hey hey, calm down y’all. I’ve been having these suckers for a long time!” Tommy started.

“Phil kind of studied them for a while when I was younger, an odd trait this man had really. Would you like to see the span of the wings?” Tommy smiled as he pointed at the folded wings against his back.

“How long are your wings again, Tommy? They’ve grown, haven’t they?” Phil spoke as he walked right beside Tommy before into the crowd along with Technoblade. 

“Yeah! 7 feet exact!” Tommy yelled as he spread his wings out to their full size, letting them stretch beside him. “These fuckers are actually hard to control, folding them and flapping them really. Flying though is a much easier thing to do! I can really control the fuckers in the air more then trying to put them away.” Tommy smiled down at his friends. 

He flaps the wings slowly as he lifts himself off the ground slightly, a gust of air emitting from the flaps of the large feathers as he hovers off the ground slowly and into the air. 

“See, easy as pie. Folding them back up would be much harder so I’d have to tire them out or get down back onto the floor as quick as I come into the air.” Tommy stated as he touched the ground after slowing the flap of his wings. Looking back at the crowd as they stared at awe at the blonde who only cheekily smiled at them before putting two thumbs ups in which Tubbo mimicked him in putting his own thumbs up. 

“That’s so cool Tommy! I actually didn’t expect you to have wings, let alone with the wingspan of 7 feet!” Tubbo yelled excitedly as he ran up to Tommy who only nodded at him. 

“Do you know what type of bird you are, Tommy??” Dream asked as he neared the a tad bit shorter blonde. 

Tommy stepped back slightly as he looked at his wings and spread one of them out. Watching as Dream stared at the spreading wing of his. “Uh.. Greater Sooty Owl. Have you seen them? They look amazing! They’re eyes are scary though.” 

“Greater Sooty Owl, eh? Who found that out?” Dream asked as he reached over to touch the large wing span in front of him before his wrist was grabbed harshly.

“I did.” Philza spoke almost sternly. “And do not touch the wings. You _will_ get smacked in the face by it. It’s not fun.” Philza spoke harshly, letting go of Dream’s wrist as the man stepped away. 

“Alright. I understand. I’ll see you all later, bye.” Dream spoke awkwardly as he walked away, still staring at the wings before completely looking away and running off. 

Tommy watched as Dream ran off, looking down at his wings as he once again stretched them out and flapped them to let the joints in the wings pop. Folding them back against his back, he lets out what sounded like a chirp sound as he looked over at Philza who stared in the direction of Dream’s trail. Technoblade walked over towards the two blondes, looking at the direction Dream left in. 

“What was that about, Philza?” Technoblade asked as he looked at the raven winged man who sighed and shook his head. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it boys. Tommy, you don’t mind if you stay over, ey?” Philza asked as he put a hand in Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Uh, if you don’t mind having me over.” Tommy said.

“Hey Ranboo?” Philza called out to the 8 foot 5 tall Enderman hybrid in the crowd, who immediately started walking over towards him. “Yeah, Mr. Minecraft?”

Philza smiled up at the Enderman hybrid and patted Tommy’s shoulder once again. “You don’t mind if Tommy here roomed with you for a while?” Philza asked.

Ranboo looked down at Tommy before shaking his head and answering with a warped and echoey voice. “Yeah, sure! I don’t mind Tommy rooming with me, I can make space for him in the house?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine kiddo, why don’t you both get going to get that room ready, ey?” Philza asked as he patted both of their shoulders. Making both teens nod and immediately run off, well, Tommy ran off, Ranboo was able to keep up in strides with his long legs.

“Techno.” Philza started, looking at the piglin hybrid with unreadable eyes. 

“Yeah, Phil?” He answered, standing next to the raven winged man.

“I think, Dream has a new plan. He seemed off once Tommy showed his wings,” Phil mumbled loud enough for the latter beside him to hear. “I want you to keep an eye on Tommy and Dream.” Phil looked at the piglin.

Technoblade only stared down at Philza before nodding his head. _Keep an eye out for Dream and Tommy._ Technoblade thought as he watched Ranboo and Tommy slither into Ranboo’s new home.

\- 

Once Tommy entered the home, he looked around the slightly barren house. Looking at the little things Ranboo had around the room, books upon books and quills to write with. Walking up to Ranboo’s belongings and looking through them curiously with silence that made the tall enderman hybrid cough to bring Tommy back to reality. Tommy looked back at Ranboo before putting down his belonging quickly and almost knocking everything over. 

“HAHA- what’s up Ranboo! Heh...-“ Tommy smirked nervously as he leaned against a counter, pointing a singular finger gun to the tall halfling. 

“Oh. Oh! Right, where would you like to place your bed? I have an extra one, and dye too! You can dye your bed the requested colour you want!” Ranboo smiled down at the winged teen, clapping his hands softly together as Tommy shook his head with a smile. 

“I’ll just put it in a corner, oh, and I’ll be fine with a red bed! Red‘s awesome, a very pog colour.” Tommy laid his hand on his chest with a smug smile as Ranboo nodded. 

“I do have a question to ask you,” Ranboo started as Tommy kept looking at his things around the house. Quiet curiosity emoting from the winged teen who only looked over once Ranboo started speaking. 

“Which is..?” Tommy asked, looking at the enderman halfling.

“Why did you hide your wings for so long?” Ranboo asked himself, his focus on dying an extra white bed sheet a bold red. Looking over at Tommy curiously.

Tommy looked down at the floor before shrugging his shoulders, “I have no actual idea why. I would say no one asked, but there was no indication for them to ask.” Tommy stated, his wings flutter behind him.

“They’re beautiful, an amazing colour too.” Ranboo said as he finished the dying process of the sheet. Placing the red sheet in a cauldron to remove any access due before wringing it out. 

Tommy shrugged as he looked back at his own wings, raising his brow and squinting at his wings. He guesses they’re an ok colour, it’s just a darkened out blue. It only looked good because of the speckled white over them. He flaps them lightly behind his back before tucking them close together, rolling his shoulders with the weight of the wings almost pulling him down. He should really have them out more, it really fixes his shitty posture he has grown into. 

“‘S just a dark blue, wouldn’t be as special if it weren’t for the white that look like stars.” Tommy added, moving his head to crack his neck. 

“And the white undercoating of the wing below them.” Ranboo added himself as well. Watching as Tommy spreads a singular wing to check it out. 

“Huh, it does. That’s cool! For having wings, I didn’t notice this myself. Well, I don’t really have them out much but still,” Tommy hummed as he folded the wing back against his back. “So,”

“What abut you memory boy,” Tommy asked as he watched Ranboo shake out any clinging liquid to the bed sheet he was going to barrow. “You have a shitton of “memory” books. Amnesiac or somethin’?” 

“You’re weirdly observant.” Ranboo said as he handed the red coloured bed sheet to Tommy who gladly took it.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I don’t really remember anything really, but I write them down so I know I won’t forget. Mostly good things though, I don’t think I could handle writing down bad memories unless they were important to anyone else.” The enderman halfling stated as he grabbed one of his memory books and started to flip through the pages. And he was right, they were filled with good memories he’s had any time hanging around L’mamberg or around Philza and Technoblade.

“I see, thanks for the bed cover!” Tommy exclaimed as Ranboo nodded. Watching as Tommy tucked in the red bed sheet on the sudden empty bed that was in the corner. “Well you’re fast to set a bed up.” 

“Yeah, it basic skill to me now since during exile.” Tommy said as he sat on the bed before laying on it. “Sleeping is weird though. I sleep better in trees then in beds. Maybe because wings, but Phil never said anything about it.” He shrugged, unfolding his wings as the started bothering him. 

“Hm, well, I’ll be back out in L’mamberg, you can stay here and rest. I’m pretty sure that sudden travel and party had it on you.” Ranboo said as he started walking towards the door.

Tommy nodded before waving Ranboo goodbye, shifting in his bed to get comfortable and slowly fall asleep. 

\- 

Exiting his now occupied home, Ranboo almost cheerfully walked down the pathway to where L’mamberg had it’s small party. Holding his hand together as he was once again greeted by the occupants. Walking over to Philza and Technoblade who sat on Tommy’s bench, no jukebox playing any disc.

“How was seeing Tommy again for you two?” Ranboo asked, breaking the comfortable silence and startling the two on the bench. 

“Oh fuck- Ranboo. You scared us!” Philza yelled as he held his chest before Technoblade interjected. “No, you got scared. You look like you almost had a heart attack.” 

“You said that like Tommy.” Philza rolled his eyes at Technoblade who only chuckled. 

“Is IS what Tommy would have said. And insult you by calling you an old man, Phil.” Technoblade laughed as he watched Phil shake his head dismissively.

“You guys are so mean to me, you’re own father! So offended!” Philza dramatically stated as he places his hand on his chest and scrunched up his shirt in a fist. “So rude to me..”

“Chill Phil, we’re not mean, you’re just soft hearted.” Said as he put a hand on his dad’s shoulder. “But Ranboo, seeing Tommy again was odd. The wings just, flashed me back to childhood. And maybe when Phil was younger.” Technoblade laughed as Philza gasped.

”Ok, but yes. It reminded us when we were all a little younger than now. The wings did throw me off. Since, I, sadly forgot Tommy had wings.” Phil scoffed as Technoblade shook his head.

”He just hid them a lot, almost as if he was ashamed of his wings.” Philza said sadly as he looked down at his hands. “But he doesn’t Phil,” Ranboo added.

”He seemed proud of his wings. If he felt ashamed, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be that large.” Ranboo said as he walked closer towards the two in the bench. Sitting down on the grass as he looked out in the scenery. Letting his shoulders relax, Tommy did have scenery tests. This view was beautiful, and once the sun starts to rise. Makes it much much better.

”Tommy loves this spot, doesn’t he?” Technoblade asked within the silence, breathing slowly. Philza and Ranboo both nodded.

”He picks the best scenery. Anyway, did you get him a bed Ranboo?” Phil asked the enderman halfling as he nodded as response.

“ _Well, let’s just hope he has a good rest for traveling so far..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This WILL have more chapters- auhefouhf Just wait


End file.
